Rencontre avec un voleur
by Clairaice
Summary: Il me garde toujours enfermé avec lui, dans cette cage doré, mais alors pourquoi se soir je suis seul? Qui est ce voleur dont on m'a parlé et que vient-il chercher? Se soir je pourrais peu être m'endormir tranquille avec la fenêtre ouverte...


J'ai toujours eu peur de toucher ou de la proximité des autres.

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai toujours garder une distance entre moi et tout les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme sa depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Que je me rappels bien, je n'es jamais vécu d'évènement traumatisant dans ma vie pour devenir ainsi.

Mais quand j'y repense, je ne me souviens pas non plus avoir connu mes parents.

Je ne sais même pas si j'ai au moins un frère ou une sœur, qu'ils soient plus petits ou plus grands que moi.

Je me rappels seulement qu'un homme au long cheveux brun m'a récupéré quand j'étais petit. Je n'ai jamais connu que lui comme famille. Il est très grand et ses cheveux donne l'impression qu'il l'est encore plus. Il a un sourire qui fait peur, mais il est gentil. Tout le monde se trompe sur son compte quand il le voit, ils disent tous qu'il est méchant.

Mais il a toujours prit soin de moi. Il est toujours gentil avec moi. Tant que je ne fais pas de bêtise, il ne me gronde pas.

Il ma élevé comme son fils, me répètent sans cesse que j'étais quelque chose de précieux. Que je lui étais précieux. Il me le dit encore d'ailleurs. Il me dit que je ne lui appartiens qu'à lui et à personne d'autre.

Il m'a toujours donné tout se que je demandais, peu importe se que c'était.

Pourtant je ne l'ai jamais appeler papa, ou père. Il ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais son fils, il m'a seulement dit que j'étais important pour lui et qu'il voulait me garder toujours auprès de lui.

J'ai prit l'habitude de l'appeler Nnoitora, tout simplement et, bien que je ne prononce pas son prénom souvent, à chaque fois que je le fais il sourit. Je crois que sa lui fait plaisir.

Il ne me laissais jamais seul, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour veillé sur moi. Pour allé à l'école, il me faisait conduire par un chauffeur dans une voiture ou j'étais toujours accompagné de deux hommes. Et tout les soirs, les messieurs venait me recherché.

Mais il est jamais venu me chercher lui, il travaille trop.

Quand je fais une bêtise comme cassé un vers ou autre, Nnoitora dispute et puni toujours quelqu'un d'autre à ma place.

Il m'a mit un chauffeur à disposition, je peux lui demandé de m'emmener quelque part n'importe quand. Mon chauffeur est aussi celui qui se charge de venir me levé, il me prépare à mangé quand j'ai faim, le reste du temps se sont les cuisiniers, il m'aide pour mes leçons, il m'entraine au tir à l'arc et au judo.

Nnoitora me dit toujours qu'Ulquiorra est un peu comme un ange gardien, il est là pour me protégé et faire se que je lui demande.

Ulquiorra est un homme de petite taille, bon il est plus grand que moi. Mais par rapport aux autres, je trouve qu'il est petit. Il a les cheveux très noir et de grands yeux vert. Il sourit jamais lui, il pleure jamais.

Quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir une statue. Et sa peau ne fait rien pour améliorée ma vision des choses, il a une peau très très blanche.

On dirait qu'il est mort.

Ulquiorra est toujours très gentil avec moi. Et je peux lui dire des secrets en toutes sécurités.

Nnoitora m'a donner une chambre, elle est grande ! Et elle est belle en plus. Mais je n'y suis presque jamais.

Nnoitora dit qu'il préfère que je dorme avec lui plutôt que chacun dans nos lits. La plupart du temps, il me prend juste contre lui, et moi je ne bouge pas. Si je bouge, il me gronde et resserre sa poigne.

Mais des fois, il me touche, il me caresse ou il me fait des bisous. Parfois même, il me fait se que je crois qu'on appelle "faire l'amour". Je déteste ses moments là, il me fait toujours mal. Il est brusque et le lendemain j'ai toujours des bleus partout sur le corps. Des fois il me tape, ou il me mords, ou il me tire les cheveux.

Mais après, il s'excuse toujours et il me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'il ne veut pas me perdre. Il arrive même des fois qu'il pleure en me serrant très fort dans ses bras alors qu'il me demande pardon. Il me dit qu'il ne va plus le faire.

Moi je lui pardonne toujours même si j'aime pas sa et que je sais que sa arrivera encore. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fais pas parce qu'il le veut. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je peux pas lui en vouloir pour sa, il est toujours gentil avec moi.

Aujourd'hui Nnoitora m'a dit que je pouvais allé dormir dans ma chambre, que se soir il avait des choses importante à faire.

Il a fait posté deux homme tout en noir devant ma porte et il y en a plein qui patrouille avec des chiens dans le jardin. Il y en a trois juste sous ma fenêtre.

Se soir il fait chaud alors je suis allé sur le balcon. La nuit est clair, la lune est plein. On voit presque comme en plein jour. J'aime beaucoup les nuits comme sa, je trouve sa beau. On peut voir les étoiles.

D'un seul coup je sursaute alors que j'entends les cloches sonner au loin.

Minuit.

J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je sais qui vient d'entré. Nnoitora ne vient jamais dans ma chambre. Il préfère me faire appeler.

- Ichigo, rentre tu vas attraper froid. Me dit alors Ulquiorra de sa voix froide et neutre à laquelle j'ai toujours été habituer.

Je me retourne et le regarde quelques instants avant de m'exécuter.

Viens, il est l'heure de te coucher.

Je me dirige vers lui et il commence à me déshabiller pour ensuite m'enfiler une chemise de nuit. Je suis un garçon mais je porte une chemise de nuit, Nnoitora et Ulquiorra disent que je suis plus mignon ainsi.

Il me fait assoir sur mon lit et commence à me retirer mes guêtres, puis mes collant et mon pantalon.

Pour la première fois de la journée ma voix s'élève, se qui semble le surprendre car il s'arrête un court instant.

- Pourquoi il y a autant de monde et pourquoi je ne dors pas avec Nnoitora cette nuit?

Ce n'est pas que l'idée de dormir seule m'effraie, mais c'est tellement inhabituel que ma curiosité dépasse tout le reste.

Il se reprend bien vite et continue à m'enlever mes chaussettes tout en répondant à ma question de sa voix toujours aussi froide.

- Cette nuit la sécurité a été amélioré car Nnoitora a reçu une lettre étrange.

- Une lettre?

- Oui, quelqu'un a écrit dedans qu'il viendrait voler le trésor du Boss. Donc reste bien sagement couché cette nuit, je viendrais te réveillé demain matin, d'accord? Me dit-il alors qu'il me couvrait convenablement et éteignait la lampe de chevet.

Je lui faisais un signe de la tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris et il sorti quelques minutes plus tard.

Alors que la porte se refermait plongeant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité tout juste éclairé par les quelques rayons de la pleine lune, je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre resté ouverte.

Je peux entendre les chiens et les hommes de mains de Nnoitora s'agiter dehors.

Malgré tout sa pour moi, cette nuit est étrangement calme.

Une douce brise, comme une caresse, venait frôlée ma peau.

A travers les rideaux, je peux voir la lune, pâle mais si belle.

Je me demande depuis quand je suis devenu si calme?

Depuis quand j'apprécie autant être seul?

Depuis quand je préfère la lune au soleil?

Je continue à regardé la lune ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Elle est si belle, et semble si fragile.

Je sors lentement et calmement ma main des couvertures et la tant vers elle, de cette façon j'ai l'impression de pouvoir l'attraper.

Soudain je ne la vois plus, une ombre s'interpose entre elle et moi.

Une ombre noire, sinistre, je ramène ma main vers moi alors que je l'observe plus attentivement. Des iris doré me scrute à travers les rideaux et le noir de ma chambre.

Un démon...

Cet homme est un démon...

- Qui êtes-vous?

Il semble surprit de ma question, pourtant il ne bouge pas. Au dehors on pouvait entendre des cris des hommes et des chiens.

- Il doit déjà être ici faites attention, vérifiez la totalité des jardins et l'intérieur.

Pendant se bref laps de temps, l'homme à ma fenêtre avait tourné la tête vers l'extérieur.

Il retourne son visage vers moi et ses yeux me fixe de nouveau alors que ma voix résonne une deuxième fois dans le silence de la pièce.

- Vous êtes le voleur n'est-ce pas?

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait faire quelque chose pour me faire taire, il me pose une simple question.

- Je peux rentré?

Sa voix est sombre, caverneuse, mais elle me fait tout de même frissonné. Quelle jolie voix.

- Oui, je vous en prit. Lui répondis-je calmement.

- Merci, tu n'as pas peur de moi?

Sa question me surprit quelque peu. Effectivement il est rentré dans ma chambre par la fenêtre sans permission, puis il a les yeux doré, alors qu'il avance calmement dans ma chambre, je vois que ses cheveux sont bleu eux, quelle drôle de couleur, un peu comme la mienne.

Ce type est bizarre. Je suppose que oui je devrais avoir peur.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur, vous ne m'avez rien fait, et puis je ne pense pas que vous soyez quelqu'un de méchant.

- Mais je suis un voleur tu le sais pourtant, pourquoi tu ne cris pas? Pourquoi n'appelle tu pas à l'aide?

- Je ne sais pas...

Il est debout au milieu de ma chambre, l'obscurité lui donne quelque chose de tragique, de triste, de terrifiant, mais aussi de magique et d envoutant.

Je tends la main que j'avais tendu vers la lune auparavant vers lui. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir. Je l'ai surpris.

Je me demande depuis quand je n'ai plus peur de se genre de situations.

- Vous pourriez m'aider à me redressé, s'il vous plait?

Sans dire un mot, il s'approche de moi.

Il me regarde, comme si il me jugeait. Puis je le vois s'accroupir et sens une de ses mains passé sous ma tête alors que la deuxième se pose sur mon ventre doucement et m'aide à me redresser.

Ses mains sont chaudes et agréables.

- Merci. Soufflais-je doucement.

Il continu de me regardé calmement après avoir retirer ses mains.

- Vous pouvez vous assoir si vous voulez.

Après lui avoir donner l'autorisation, il s'assoit sur le lit et tourne la parti supérieur de son corps vers moi.

Son visage est beau, je me sens bien avec lui. Pourtant je ne le connais pas.

- Votre nom...

Au moment même où les mots quittent ma bouche, je me dis que j'ai manqué de politesse, mais je le vois sourire. Un si beau sourire.

- Moi, c'est Shirosaki, et toi?

Sa voix me fait frissonné encore une fois, il semble le remarqué son sourire s'élargit.

- Je m'appelle Ichigo.

- Oh, c'est un joli prénom. Il te va bien. Tu es très mignon. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Je sens le rouge me monté aux joues.

- Je peux t'embrassé, Ichigo?

Sa question me surprend et je remonte mon regard vers lui rapidement.

Je n'aurais jamais imagine acquiescé à sa demande.

Je le vois se penché vers moi doucement comme pour ne pas me faire fuir puis nos lèvres se rencontrent un bref instant avant de s'écarter. Elles reviennent tout de suite après se toucher. Nous continuons comme sa encore et encore.

Se baiser est le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie.

Je le sens posé une main sur ma joue, la chaleur qui s'en dégage est si apaisante.

Alors que nos bouches se quittent pour se rejoindre toujours aussi rapidement, je le sens me poussé délicatement avec sa deuxième main.

Alors que nos bouches se quittent une nouvelle fois, il s'écarte un peu plus et me regarde avant de me murmuré quelque chose.

- Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Je suis venu pour prendre un des plus beaux joyaux qui existe et qui par chance se trouve dans cette maison, mais quand je te regarde, il n'a plus d'importance.

Je le regarde calmement, nos bouches sont séparer par quelques millimètres et je peux sentir sa respiration.

Je le laisse continué, ne voulant pas rompre son flot de paroles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Je ne comprends plus mes sentiments. Je comprends pas pourquoi mon coeur bats si vite, je comprends pas se que signifie cette envie de te prendre dans mes bras, ni cette envie de t'emmener loin, de te volé à cette maison.

Alors qu'il parlait, il avait posé sa tête sur mon torse, à la naissance de mon cou.

Je ne dis rien, après tout moi aussi mon coeur bat la chamade. A la place je ramenais ma main pour lui caressé les cheveux doucement.

Je l'entends soupirer à se contacte et le sent se détendre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous somme resté comme sa, mais il a finit par relevé la tête vers moi, passant de nouveau une main derrière ma nuque. Tout en se rapprochant de moi, il se redressa de façon à me surplombé de peu.

- Ichigo, toi aussi ton coeur bat à toute vitesse. Je l'ai entendu.

Son regard perçant me prit au coeur. Il semblait chercher des réponses en moi.

- Laisse moi te voler cette nuit. Je t'emmènerais avec moi et prendrais soin de toi, alors s'il te plait, laisse moi t'avoir cette nuit.

Ses mots sonne comme une supplication à mes oreilles. Il parait triste.

Je le regarde et lui souris, une fois encore ma réaction semble le surprendre, je remarque qu'il écarquille encore les yeux.

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Pourtant cette fois si, ses baisers sont foncièrement différent. Ils sont plus pousser, nos lèvres restent plus longtemps scellé.

Je sens sa langue chaude et humide passé sur ma lèvre inférieur, et j'ouvre immédiatement la bouche pour qu'elle se glisse à l'intérieur.

Je libère ma deuxième main des couvertures pour les passé toutes les deux autour de son cou et ainsi le rapproché de moi. Je le sens se couché sur moi délicatement sans toutes fois y mettre tout son poids.

Je le sens faire descendre la couverture et remonté ma robe de chambre. Sa main est froide, l'air est froid. Un frisson désagréable me parcoure.

- Désolée, je suis un peu froid.

- Continuez.

- Tutoie moi, Ichigo.

Sa bouche descend le long de mon corps traçant un fin sillon de chaleur et d'humidité. Je le sens laissé des marques ça et là.

Sa langue, ses lèvres, ses mains, elles me parcourent à la recherche de mes zones érogènes. Il fini par en trouvé une juste sous les cotes, il s'amuse à la titillé.

- Ah... je...

- Chut, laisse toi faire. Fais moi confiance.

Sa voix me rassure, ses caresses me réchauffent, son regard me fait frémir. Tout en lui est fait pour me faire perdre la tête.

Soudain je sens quelque chose d'incroyablement agréable. Je me sens comme dans un cocon.

Je relève la tête avec difficulté pour voir Shirosaki au niveau de mon entre-jambe.

Quand est-il arrivé là?

Est-il possible d'être transporté à se point?

Je le vois faire des vas et viens avec sa bouche le long de ma verge.

Bien sur se n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait sa, mais je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de plaisir auparavant.

je tends les mains vers lui et prends délicatement son visage alors qu'il ouvre les yeux et fixe son regard au mien.

Je le ramène à ma bouche pour l'embrasser. Il comprend se que je veux et je le vois se déshabillé au dessus de moi,

Pour la troisième fois de la soiré je tends la main devant moi, mais cette fois je peux toucher quelque chose de bien réel. Alors qu'elle se pose sur son torse je le regarde se lécher les lèvres.

Cet homme est un démon. Et il va me mangé. Puis il me capturera.

Je tends ma deuxième main face à moi tout en écartant légèrement les bras, l'invitant à venir se lové contre moi.

Il se recouche sur moi comme précédemment, cependant plus aucunes barrières de tissu n'empêchent nos peaux de se rencontré. Son corps entier est chaud, sa peu est douce.

Je sens sa main descendre alors que moi je remonte ma jambe pour lui laissé la voix libre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire attention. Tu peux me faire confiance.

A ces mots, je sens un premier doigt me pénétré doucement.

Je sens sa langue venir caressé la mienne, alors que ma bouche était resté ouverte.

Après des petits mouvements sans aucunes douleur, je le sens introduire un deuxième doigt en moi.

Cette fois-ci non plus je ne souffre pas.

Il entame des mouvements de vas et viens et de ciseaux sans me brusqué. Tout doucement, sa ne fait pas mal.

C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas mal. Avec Nnoitora, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir mal, il me fait toujours mal quand il me prépare, les rares fois ou c'est le cas.

Je me rends conte qu'il en a mit un troisième.

Quand l'a-t-il fait? Je ne l'ai même pas senti.

- Ichi...

Sa voix et suppliant, je peux sentir son envie contre ma jambe.

Sa doit lui faire mal.

Je souris une fois de plus, pour lui assuré que c'est bon.

- Je serais doux, je te le promets.

Je le sens entré en moi, cependant cette fois encore, il n'y a aucune douleur. Il n'y a que du plaisir.

- Ichi...

J'ouvre les yeux pour le regardé.

J'avais fermer les yeux? Quand sa?

Son regard est brillant, il est tellement beau comme sa. je lui fais un signe de tête comme quoi il peut y allé.

Les vas et viens débutent lentement mais en profondeur. C'est une sensation agréable. Le sentir en moi de cette manière me réchauffe le c ur.

Soudain, mon corps s'arque à l'envers, je rejette ma tête en arrière, surélevant mon dos des draps.

- Héhé, trouvé.

J'entends à peine se que dit Shirosaki. Je ne vois que du blanc partout autour de moi, je me sens comme sur un nuage. C'est la première fois que je ressens autant de plaisir.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

Est-il possible d'être transporté aussi loin ? De se sentir aussi bien?

- Ichi...

Je semble revenir à la réalité lorsque j'entends sa voix, visiblement j'ai déjà joui et lui ne semble plus en avoir pour très longtemps.

J'ouvre mes bras que j'avais reposé sur les draps, je ne m'étais même pas rendu conte que j'avais crispé mes mains sur les draps.

Mes mains viennent se lier derrière sa nuque une nouvelle fois, et l'instant d'après je le sens venir en moi.

Après sa, nous nous sommes rhabillé, puis Shirosaki m'a prit dans ses bras et nous sommes sorti par la fenêtre.

Alors c'est sa un voleur? Il est capable de sauté d'une fenêtre à un arbre une dizaine de mètres plus loin?

Shirosaki me regarde. Ses yeux doré au fond noir, cet homme qui est-il vraiment?

- Partons, Ichi. Se soir je t'ai volé et à présent tu m'appartient.

- Emmène moi, Shirosaki.

Mon regard quitte enfin le sien pour regardé une dernière fois cette maison dans laquelle j'avais toujours vécu.

Shirosaki, cet homme est un voleur.

Non. Cet homme est un démon.

Mon démon.

Il est celui qui a ravi mon coeur et ma vie.


End file.
